Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{5}{2x - 1} \times \dfrac{5x}{6}$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $k = \dfrac{ 5 \times 5x } { (2x - 1) \times 6}$ $k = \dfrac{25x}{12x - 6}$